Kisses of Lavender and Silver
by 3BFFs
Summary: Jiro is late for a date with Gakupo and Gakupo's upset. Will Jiro be able to make up for it through his hot lips? Or will Gakupo never forgive Jiro?


**Author's Note: **Another one-shot for JiroxGakupo! I enjoy writing for this couple so I decided to write a series of one-shots or maybe even multi-chapter fics that depict different things in their relationship.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Black Blood Brothers or Vocaloid, but if I did then it would be the best day of my life.

* * *

Sighing as he looked out the foggy window Gakupo was not so patiently waiting for Jiro. The Old Blood promised to be there over an hour ago and all this waiting was making Gakupo hungry. When Gakupo was hungry he was also very cranky, like a toddler who missed his nap time. Gakupo huffed as he set aside his sewing project, a cute skirt for Yuki-chan. The little girl was very excited when she heard she was going to have her own concert and being unable to resist the cute girl's brown eyes and sweet asking Gakupo was charged with the task of sewing Yuki an outfit to wear to the concert. He had already finished the top and was just about finished with the skirt, all while waiting for Jiro.

'He better have a good reason for being late, or else he'll be on the couch for the first five months we start living together,' Gakupo thought as he looked at the window for the thousandth time that evening.

* * *

'Crap, crap, crap! I'm so damn late!' Jiro thought as he ran down the street toward's the Vocaloid mansion. Jiro stopped by the local bakery to get three dozen eggplant cupcakes to make up for it, he knew Gakupo was going to be very angry. The purplette was very impatient at times and also very needy as of late. Jiro noticed that since there have been more thunderstorms in the area, Gakupo was very edgy and nervous when it got cloudy out, especially when the lighting first flashes. That's when Gakupo starts crying and begging for affection. Jiro hated seeing his lover in such a state of fear and knew he had to hurry. Gakupo wouldn't forgive him if he didn't.

* * *

Gakupo laid back on his soft, purple covered bed and pulled his stuffed rabbit Usagi-san to his chest.

"Jiro-san's late again, do you think it's because he doesn't like me anymore?" Gakupo asked his pastel purple bunny, tears brimming in his sapphire eyes.

* * *

Jiro walked through the mansion to be stopped by Rin and Len.

"Jiro! You have failed to be on time!" Rin shouted, probably loud enough for the whole house to hear.

"As punishment you must dress in a French maid's outfit!" Len shouted, equally as loud. Jiro sighed and pulled out a chocolate banana and an orange jam bun. Rin and Len drooled at their respective desserts and took their bribes from Jiro before scurrying off to eat them in their shared room.

* * *

Gakupo was watching the Food Network by the time Jiro came into his room. The purplette failed to notice Jiro's presence for he was too busy taking diligent notes on how to make chocolate gelato. Jiro quietly crept over to the distracted man and kissed the back of his delicate neck. Gakupo moaned and paused the show before turning to face Jiro. He frowned at Jiro before glaring angrily to the side.

"You're late again, this is the third time in a row Jiro," Gakupo spat angrily. Jiro chuckled to himself, Gakupo dropped the honorific he usually put at the end of Jiro's name when annoyed with said Black Blood. Jiro ruffled Gakupo's hair and smiled at the scowling man before kissing his lips gently. Gakupo grabbed Jiro's shoulders and kissed him back harder. When they pulled away Jiro noticed that Gakupo wasn't looking angry, but he also was his normal happy self either. He was actually rather sad, especially since he was crying.

"What's wrong Gakupo? What is making you cry?" Jiro asked between his kisses on Gakupo's left shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave," Gakupo replied as the area on his bed by his hands became wet with tears. Jiro tilted Gakupo's head upwards to meet his gaze and kissed his lips gently. Gakupo sighed, giving Jiro entrance to his lover's mouth. Their tongues tangled and gave them a taste of the other's mouth. Gakupo tasted of fried eggplants and green tea with a touch of honey while Jiro tasted of aged red wine, creamy milk chocolate and the faint taste of blood. Jiro broke off and pulled Gakupo's shirt down enough to reveal his creamy colored shoulders. Jiro kissed Gakupo's left shoulder gently before slowly trailing across his back to Gakupo's right shoulder. Gakupo proceeded to kiss Jiro's forehead before trailing down to the tip of Jiro's nose before giving it a light lick.

"You feeling any better?" Jiro asked when he finally broke away from Gakupo's shoulder. Gakupo kissed Jiro's lips gently before pulling away.

"Does that answer your question?" Gakupo responded before the two proceeded to make out for a few more hours.

* * *

Gakupo snuggled against Jiro and sighed contently.

'Jiro-san's so strong and his lips taste so nice,' Gakupo thought as he fell asleep. Jiro smiled and held his love tightly, their stuffed animals between their bodies.

'Gakupo's so sweet, its as though his entire body is made of candy,' Jiro thought as he let sleep take over, both Gakupo and Jiro thinking of their kisses of the past and ones to come.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Awwww. Aren't they just the cutest couple you've ever seen? Review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.~Bff#3


End file.
